ruimtefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Nevellicht
Over mij Hey, leuk dat je eens op mijn profielpagina kijkt! Ik ben 12 jaar en ben een meisje. Ik woon thuis met twee huisdieren, een hond en een kat. Ik hou echt super veel van hen, want ik ben ook een echte dierenliefhebber! Ik kan ook helemaal niet tegen dierenmishandeling. Dit is wat ik elke dag hoor: "Miauw! Mauw! Mauww! Mrraauuw! Mrra-aauw!" Ik heb dus ook een paar lievelingsdieren, dat zijn wolven, katten en sinds kort witte tijgers. Ik vind dat hele mooie dieren! Vooral wolven, omdat ze echt een mooie vacht hebben en ik vind ze mysterieus, wat ze wel speciaal maken. En katten omdat ik het ook mooie dieren vind en ik vind het leuk dat je ze als huisdier kan hebben. Witte tijgers vind ik prachtig, omdat ze zo'n mooie vacht hebben. Ik ben ook vaak bezig met school. Mijn lievelingsvakken zijn wiskunde en geschiedenis, ik vind andere vakken natuurlijk ook heel leuk. Het vak waar ik het minst goed in ben, is L.O. Buiten school ben ik vaak bezig met schrijven, tekenen, de poes verwennen en lezen. Ik lees ook vaak in Warrior Cats en ben vaak actief op de Warrior Cats wiki. Mijn favoriete kleuren zijn ijsblauw, helderblauw en heel donkerblauw. Ik ben benieuwd naar de film van Warrior Cats, en ik kijk ook heel graag films. Ik wil ook heel graag de film van de Lion King zien. het ziet er nu al geweldig uit!Ik vind het leuk om 's avonds gezellig een film te kijken. De films die ik graag wil zien, of die me bijgebleven zijn, zijn de films van X-men, die wil ik graag zien (behalve de laatste, die heb ik al gezien, en de tweede ook xD), en Mission Impossible films vind ik ook erg goed. En oh ja, wat ik zeker niet mag vergeten: ik ben een hele trouwe fan van The Lord of The Rings (en The Hobbit natuurlijk)!!! En er komt blijkbaar een nieuwe film van Tolkien (schrijver van In de Ban van de Ring en de Hobbit). Het zou gaan over zijn leven. Ik lees ook erg graag. En nu ben ik bezig met het boek van The Lord of The Rings (In de Ban van de Ring)! Ik heb samen met Blauwster1 deze wiki opgericht omdat we dat graag wouden. We zijn allebei geïnteresseerd in de ruimte, dus we dachten een ruimte wiki op te starten. Van jongs af aan vond ik de ruimte al leuk. Ook NASA vind ik echt interessant. Ik wil er later ook mijn beroep van maken. Ik ben ook vaak op de chat te vinden. Als je een keer een vraagje hebt, of je zit met iets dat je kwijt wilt, of je hebt gewoon eens zin om te chatten, dan kan je altijd eens op de chat komen! Als je net zoals ons geïnteresseerd bent in de ruimte, dan is deze wiki speciaal voor jou! En als je eens vraagje hebt ofzo, kom zeker eens langs op ons prikbord! Je bent vrij om te bewerken, bewerk zo veel als je wilt! Favoriete liedjes Ik heb echt héél veel favoriete liedjes, maar hier heb je er toch een paar: thumb|Dit vind ik zo'n schattige foto! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dS5GfL9F7L4 Dit vind ik een mooi liedje, er zit gevoel in, en dat klinkt zo mooi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JSdy3nLLYA Dit was één van mijn eerste lievelingsliedje, ook Blauwster1 vindt het een mooi liedje :-) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqZxbr_0cSY Dit is gewoon een geweldig liedje! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K2C6G3PCpqw&list=RD49tKxf6fywE&index=22 Geen idee, het is gewoon een leuk liedje xD Verhaal Ik ben van plan om hier een verhaal te plaatsen, maar dat zal voor binnenkort zijn, ik nog veel andere verhalen heb om aan te schrijven.